


Oh my god, they were roommates

by scheherezhad



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/pseuds/scheherezhad
Summary: Tim and Kon talk about their families.(A blurb from an old WIP never to be finished.)





	Oh my god, they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing "what's in my WIP folder?" and found this unexplained scene in a file titled "yj uni au." I have no clue what it was going to be, so the story will never exist, but I liked this little exchange enough that I thought I'd share it.

"You're not going to ask why my brother and I don't have the same last name?"

"Did you want me to?" Kon asked around the beef jerky hanging out of his mouth.

Tim glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

Kon paused his game and pulled the strip of jerky out of his mouth. "Dude, I grew up on a farm in Kansas with two dads. I'm not saying that, like, _everyone_ in Kansas is an asshole bigot, but I know what it's like to have people constantly ask shitty, invasive questions about your personal life. I figure if you want to talk about it, you'll talk about it. If you don't, it's not my business."


End file.
